Luhan For Sehun
by Krisyeol Lover
Summary: Bagaiman Luhan biasa meluahkan perasaannya ke Sehun?. / HUNHAN / CHANBAEK / CHENMIN / KRISTAO
1. Prolog

_**Tittle : Luhan For Sehun **_

_**Cast : Luhan and Sehun **_

_**Cameo : EXO Member **_

_**Genre : Happy **_

_**Author : HyunDC **_

_**Summary : Aku amat mencintainya... Adakah dia juga mencintaiku?**_


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Luhan For Sehun

Cast : Luhan and Sehun

Cameo : EXO Member

Genre : Happy

Author : HyunDC

Summary : Aku amat mencintainya... Adakah dia juga mencintaiku?

"Baekkie! Bantuin aku dong..." soal Luhan memohon ke Baekhyun.

" bantuin apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"bantuin aku, agar aku dapat bersama dia.." omong Luhan malu-malu

"maksudmu, Sehun?" soal Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"bentar, biar aku pikir dulu.."

" memang waktumu, dapat Chanyeol berpikir juga Sih?" tanya Luhan sambil mempout bibirnya dan Baekhyun buat tidak tau

"Ha! Aku punya idea!" ujar Baekhyun mengejut lalu membuat Luhan terkejut.

"yah! ini anak bikin terkejut aja, Apa ideanya?" tanya Luhan bersahaja dengan senyuman

"kajja, ikut aku" sesuai berkata Baekhyun menarik Luhan pergi ke satu tempat.

"mau kemana?" soal Luhan bingung

"ikut aja!" jawab Baekhyun pendek.

_+_ TBC _+_ 


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Luhan For Sehun

Cast : Luhan and Sehun

Cameo : EXO Member

Genre : Happy

Author : HyunDC

Summary : Aku amat mencintainya... Adakah dia juga mencintaiku?

Sebelum ini

"mau kemana?" soal Luhan bingung

"ikut aja!" jawab Baekhyun pendek.

Sekarang

Baekhyun membawa Luhan pergi ketemu sama Sehun, itu merupakan satu masalah, kerna Luhan bisa kaku apabila bertemu sama Sehun.  
"Baekkie! kenapa kau membawaku bertemu sama Sehun? kau tahu kalo aku bisa kaku depannya" marah Luhan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun manakala Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum malu. Luhan mau pergi dari situ namun tangannya sempat di tarik oleh Baekhyun. "Sehun-ah! aku mau bilang sesuatu ke kamu"  
" apa?" soal Sehun dengan wajah datar.  
"ini, namja ini mau kasi tau kamu sesuatu" ujar Baekhyun menarik Luhan ke depannya.  
"Luhan, aku pergi dulu ya.. da.." sambung Baekhyun lari dari situ. Luhan udah kelam-kabut manakala Sehun memandang hairan.  
"kamu mau bilang apa?" soal Sehun " aku... aku..." ujar Luhan sangkut-sangkut sementara mukanya memerah.  
"kamu apa? kok mukamu merah? kamu sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi "aku pergi dulu..." Luhan terus pergi dari situ dengan wajahnya memerah, semerah tomato.

SKIP

Semasa pulang sekolah seperti biasa, Luhan akan pulang bersama BaekYeol, dan Baozi. Luhan masih marah sama Baekhyun, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sama Luhan. Xiumin bingung kerna Baekhyun sama Luhan diam, selalunya mereka ada saja benda mau ngomong.  
"Luhan, Baekhyun, kalian kenapa? kok kalian senyap? apa kalian berantam?" soal Xiumin.  
"ye.. itu Baekkie jahat!" ujar Luhan geram sama Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pula hanya senyum, lalu dia mengeluarkan talifon "Sehunna, ini aku mau kasi tau..." 


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : Luhan For Sehun

Cast : Luhan and Sehun

Cameo : EXO Member

Genre : Happy

Author : HyunDC

Summary : Aku amat mencintainya... Adakah dia juga mencintaiku?

.

.

.

.

.  
Sebelum Ini...

.  
"ye.. itu Baekkie jahat!" ujar Luhan geram sama Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pula hanya senyum, lalu dia mengeluarkan talifon "Sehunna, ini aku mau kasi tau..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Ini...

.  
"Sehun, aku mau kasi tau-" kata Baekhyun terhenti kerna mobilenya Baekhyun di tarik Luhan.  
"apa kamu mau sih? Apa aku lakukan padamu? Sehingga kali lakui aku begini?" soal Luhan dalam nada sedih Baekhyun liat Luhan lalu berkata " kamu marah sama aku" Luhan hanya diam, manakala Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan Diumum pula hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"liat tu Baekkie, dia udah merajuk, pergi pujuknya" atau Xiumin Baekhyun menjawab " ani, aku gak akan buruknya, tapi aku akan minta Sehun memujuknya, kau pasti mau kan?"  
"yah! Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Aku benci sama kamu!" marah Luhan kemudian dia berlari balik ke rumah dahulu, Diumum hanya liat sahaja.  
Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara "tenang nyung, nanti dia pasti okey.." buat muka comel "mana lu tahu? Kalo tentang lain aku tertinggi, tapi ini soal Sehun, kamukan tahu Luhan sensitif tentang Sehun" ceramah Xiumin pula.  
"ye.. Nanti sampai aja rumah, aku minta maaf sama Luhan."  
"Baekhyun, gi tu dong, ayuh pulang gak sabar date sama Chen" ucapan Diumum mendapat pandangan horror dari Baekhyun "kamu kenapa? Tanya Diumum hairan "hyung bisa bantu gak?" tanya Baekhyun "bantu apa?" soal Diumum pula dengan wajah datar "bantu aku satu Luhan sama Sehun.."  
"memang kenapa kalau biarkan mereka sendiri?"  
"hyung udah berapa lama, hyung kenal sama Luhan?"  
"kenapa?" tanya xiumin dengan wajah polosnya.  
"sampai kapanpun Luhan gak akan bisa kasi tau Sehun tentang perasaannya"  
"iya juga, gak pikir" jawabnya sambil membuat muka comel "nah!" jerit Xiumin tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terkejut "apa sih hyung?" marah Baekhyun "aku punya idea, satukan Luhan sama Sehun!" ujarnya dengan wajah comel "bagaimana hyung?"

+TBC+ 


End file.
